


Jhin gets his ass destroyed - The Fanfic

by Froptus



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Anal Sex, Coming Untouched, Creampie, Filthy, Jhin has thick thighs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Self-Indulgent Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:15:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22293175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Froptus/pseuds/Froptus
Summary: You know, Jhin wasn't ever really that remarkable.His face was pretty normal, even with the unusual heterochromia. He was scrawny, rather tall and not exactly ugly, just, y'know, boring.And even that being a thing he knew about himself since teenagehood, here he was, maskless, having his ass mercilessly pounded with the moonlight shining on his sapphire and crimson eyes.
Relationships: Khada Jhin/Rakan
Comments: 8
Kudos: 69





	Jhin gets his ass destroyed - The Fanfic

**Author's Note:**

> self indulgent pwp. That's it.

You know, Jhin wasn't ever really that remarkable. 

His face was pretty normal, even with the unusual heterochromia. He was scrawny, rather tall and not exactly  _ ugly _ , just, y'know, boring.

The only real way he ever got  _ any _ recognition whatsoever was for his...field "performance", and the delicate porcelain mask that usually covered up his mundane face.

And even that being a thing he knew about himself since teenagehood, here he was, maskless, having his ass mercilessly pounded with the moonlight shining on his sapphire and crimson eyes, barely able to keep himself up; if it wasn't for the arms holding him tight, and the wall pressing his face and giving his hands a place to rest, he'd probably be limp on the floor, completely collapsed, his mind fuzzy and the  _ filth  _ and muck already consuming his body.

It wasn't like he didn't like the situation he put himself in, however; in fact, the ionian did find it rather,  _ ahem _ , pleasing; he just didn't understand how exactly things escalated in that direction.

In one moment, he was planning his next big, dramatic production, his target already just a tiny little bit out of his grasp; everything seemed to be going pretty well and according to plan, until this absolute tempting-looking, blonde, blue-eyed bird man decided that he'd approach him.

The guy was pretty... _ into _ himself, let's just put it like that, exhaling a scary amount of self confidence that, at first, seemed to irritate Jhin. Yet, as the minutes passed and the vastayah was able to, somehow, get his attention out of his target and actually entertain him with the ridiculous  _ courting  _ tactics he was using on the marksman, Jhin became amused.

Then, before he could notice, his target  _ left  _ the tavern they were in, completely intact, and he didn't even  _ notice _ before it was too late. The bird man seemed to pick up on his disappointment surprisingly quickly, asking him what was wrong and if there was anything he could do to help, genuine worry in his voice and beautiful blue eyes.

Initially, the virtuoso considered just saying no and leaving but, after staring at those eyes for just a couple of seconds, he made up his mind telling the vastayah - apparently named  _ Rakan _ , a beautiful name that suited him quite well, in Jhin's personal and probably extremely  _ biased  _ opinion - that there was, in fact, something he could do for him.

At first, Rakan had been rather gentle and careful with him, which Jhin was not used to, per say. The human was  _ obviously _ the tallest of the two, but his slim, only slightly toned body couldn't even  _ compare _ to the vastayah's muscular, but short, one; Jhin wouldn't exactly call him a beast, he had seen way, way bigger men in his career, but the difference between the two of them was, at the very least, remarkable.

It only took a few reassuring smiles, pathetic pleas and the cold, night air biting at their skin - and reminding the pair that they were, in fact, in public - for Rakan to quicken up his foreplay and get down to business. 

And, now, here Jhin was, being held up against a disgustingly greasy wall, face-pressed on the grime, panthing desperately, trying to keep his voice down, legs spread into oblivion and ass fuller than he ever thought possible - Rakan wasn't really  _ that _ long, but he was pretty thick, and that was more than enough to  _ tear  _ the oh so poor golden demon.

Gasping, he felt the bird man shift a bit and, without any warning,  _ violently  _ grind against his prostate,  _ ripping _ a choked sob from the human in response. 

Before Rakan could even consider stopping and asking if Jhin was okay, he was promptly interrupted, 

"Oh, heavens, please…do that again! I beg of you," if the human had any pride left prior to that, he didn't care; he  _ demanded _ more, and the vastayah was more than happy to oblige.

Soon, Rakan was pounding even harder than before, his cock repeatedly hitting that sweet, sweet spot inside of Jhin, his slightly pointy nails buried in the skin and meat of the human's surprisingly thick thighs, making the virtuoso bite his bottom lip, feeling the rust from his blood in his tongue. It hurt so, so much, and Jhin knew he'd end up sore from his own stupidity and stubbornness, but he did not care enough; even if his mind hadn't been as foggy as it was, he had always been a masochist.

Soon enough, Jhin felt the sharp ache of having Rakan's nails pulled out of his skin, tears streaming down his face as he had the vastayah's muscular arms wrap around his abdomen, gently embracing him while picking up the pace even more. 

Without really having a chance of warning the other male, Jhin quickly came without even being touched, coating the wall with his semen. His arms went limp and his vision became glazed, soon, he closed his eyes as Rakan just kept going and going for what felt like hours - but were, like, ten seconds maximum - until he came deep inside the human, but even when Jhin was completely full of his seed, it was like he couldn't stop coming and coming for what seemed like an eternity, the white, sticky liquid  _ overflowing _ out of the human's hole.

When he  _ did  _ stop, however, it still took a few panthing moments for him to pull out, and when he did, Jhin expected him to release his now frail body and let him fall pathetically to the filthy floor. Instead, however, Rakan just kept holding him with one hand and got both Jhin's and his own pants back on, humming rather quietly. He felt his body being pulled away from the wall, and his still clothed back press against Rakan's naked, warm chest. Without a word, the human sighed, his head falling back on the Vastayah's shoulder.

After a long moment of comforting silence, Rakan chuckled, finally breaking it "Hmm, I think we should repeat this sometime in the future…"

"Yes, yes we should." the virtuoso agreed, relaxing against the charmer.

**Author's Note:**

> hi if anyone actually reads this I just want to say that I am obsessed with Jhin's thighs and that's destroying my sanity


End file.
